


You'd Have Thought the Same Thing

by hergerbabe



Series: Glenn/Daryl [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-Dog sees something bad and does something about it... doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Have Thought the Same Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemic_cinema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/gifts).



> This is for anemic_cinema as a small thank you for her wonderful World's End Boyfriend series. It's probably not brilliant, as I'm kind of out of practice, but I hope you enjoy it!

T-Dog glanced round at the sudden noise. He'd been making his way to the stables to wash up a little -- he didn't feel like dealing with Herschel right then -- when he'd heard what sounded like a smack and a muffled cry. He'd heard similar on more than a few nights back at the quarry, except that son of a bitch Ed was dead.  
If someone was hurting any one of those women again, he was going to fuck them the hell up.  
He crept round the stables to the trees, grimacing at the grunting noise he could hear. As he got closer, he could hear a low voice in between the grunts, punctuated by more smacking sounds.  
"So good, slut, you take my cock so fucking good."  
T-Dog's anger started to boil over as the voice continued.  
"You love it down yer throat, don't ya? You dirty little cockslut. Yeah, take it."  
Suddenly, he saw them and he froze in utter shock. It wasn't anyone he was expecting to see, and somehow, it was so much worse than he'd thought.  
Glenn was kneeling, back to a tree, hands tied behind him. He'd been pushed, back arching, right back against the tree, moaning and choking on the length of cock being shoved down his throat. And leaning over him, hands tight in his hair, hips snapping back and forth to fuck his face, was Daryl. That fucking redneck, racist motherfucker.  
T-Dog let out a howl and ran at the fucking asshole, knocking him to the ground.  
"You no good. Sorry-ass. Rapist. Piece of shit!" he shouted, punctuating every insult with a punch to the face. Daryl didn't go down quietly, struggling against him, but barely getting in a hit as T-Dog rained down blow after blow.  
"Stop it, stop it, you're killing him!"  
T-Dog barely registered Glenn screaming at him until the boy threw himself at them, knocking T-Dog to one side and lying over Daryl.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Shane shouted as half the camp burst through the trees. "You trying to draw every walker in the vicinity?"  
"That redneck was raping Glenn," T-Dog said, starting to wonder what the hell was going on when he realised that Glenn had buried his face in Daryl's neck and was crying quietly. Even as beat up as Daryl was, the white trash was stroking the boy's back gently, sliding his hands down to untie his wrists. As soon as he was free, Glenn sat up and pulled Daryl upright, holding him tightly.  
"He wasn't," Glenn whispered. "He wouldn't."  
"He had you tied up," T-Dog stuttered. "The things he was saying...he was hitting you!"  
"Just what the hell is going on?" Rick asked.  
"Ain't none'a y'alls business," Daryl said, turning from Glenn to spit out blood.  
"I don't understand," T-Dog said, blinking rapidly in confusion.  
"I ain't no fucking rapist, you judgmental prick," Daryl growled. "I take care of my boy."  
"Daryl, don't," Glenn said softly. "We don't have to explain ourselves."  
"Someone needs to explain something," Shane said with a slight snarl.  
"Glenn, you sure you're okay?" Carol asked quietly.  
T-Dog saw the boy's face turn white, the horror in his eyes as he shook his head vehemently.  
"He's not abusing me, for fuck's sake, if that's what you're implying," Glenn snapped.  
"That's kinda what I used to say," Carol said, looking at the ground.  
Glenn shook his head again and turned, stroking Daryl's face carefully. "You okay?" he whispered.  
"Sure, baby. You know us Dixons is hard as nails," Daryl replied. Then he whispered something and Glenn turned bright red, reaching between them. The sound of Daryl's zipper was loud in the silence that had descended.  
Suddenly, Andrea snorted out a laugh, then she covered her face. "Sorry, sorry," she said. "Just, you know. He's been unzipped this whole time."  
It seemed to break the tension a little and everyone seemed to relax. But T-Dog couldn't.  
"You didn't see what I saw," he said, spitting on the ground. "What he was doing. What he was saying."  
"Jesus H. Christ, T-Dog, he was doing what I asked him to do, okay?" Glenn yelled suddenly. "Now if you aren't going to help, why don't you all just **fuck off**."  
"C'mon, Korea, I'm fine," Daryl said, pulling Glenn back round. "Just help me up, babe."  
Glenn got up and helped Daryl to his feet, glaring at T-Dog as he did so. T-Dog watched helplessly as the couple left the trees, then stared at the others.  
"Y'all would have done the same," he said. "Thought the same."  
"You're probably right," Rick said with a sigh. "But the amount of noise we've made, we'd better do a patrol and set up another watch till morning." Everyone sighed, but nobody disagreed. "Go get your hand seen to," Rick added. "I'll bet Daryl's got a hard head."  
T-Dog looked at his hand. It was bloody and starting to throb, adding to the pain in his arm. Dale heaved him to his feet and walked back to camp with him as Rick began organising. At the fire, he let the older man tend his wounds as he watched Glenn fuss over Daryl across the way at Daryl's tent.  
"I don't get it," he murmured.  
"Don't get what?" Dale asked him quietly.  
"Why would -- I mean wanting Daryl is weird enough, why would he want... _that_?"  
"You never wanted something that someone else thought was weird?" Dale asked.  
T-Dog quietened, a memory surfacing. A reaction almost forgotten from an old girlfriend, and all he'd done was slap her ass as he'd fucked her. You'd have thought he was trying to kill her or something.  
"Yeah, I guess," he said with a shrug. He still nearly leapt to his feet when Daryl suddenly pushed Glenn down and pinned him to the ground.  
"Okay, enough already," Daryl growled. Then Glenn laughed breathily and T-Dog relaxed.  
"Oh yeah?" Glenn said with a grin.  
"Yeah," Daryl said. "Time to finish what you started, boy."  
"Yes, sir," Glenn gasped. The two disappeared into the tent and T-dog felt himself flush when he heard a smack, followed by a giggle, then a low moan.  
"Ah crap," he sighed.  
"What?" Dale asked.  
"Now I've outed them, they're going to be fucking in earshot all the time, aren't they?"  
Dale just laughed and laughed.  
end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Will They Think?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263781) by [anemic_cinema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema)




End file.
